frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Providence
Providence is a mission taking place on a carrier of the same name. Walkthrough Get to the wanzer bay This mission starts with Ramsey on foot. There are a few Wasp Gunships attacking, which are downed easily with the rocket launcher. Climb down the ladder to the front and right of the immediately accessible area, and enter the lower deck. This corridor leads to the left to a small room with two solders. The middle walkway leads to a large storage area. Because of the long range, you may need to switch to a weapon dropped by the enemy, or try lobbing grenades to flush enemies out of cover. Follow the upper corridor to the second area (lower path is be more direct, but doesn't go past pickups). In the lower floor of the second storage room, look for an exit to the right of the ladder. Follow the corridor, climb the ladder and head outside - gunships approach from the cave and attack and may be evaded or shot down. Re-enter the ship - your companion will remain behind. Defend Providence Your wanzer is equipped with a sniper rifle, and a long-range missile launcher - a fixed loadout that isn't necessary optimal, but generally required for the mission. * The sniper rifle is aimed with the left mouse button, and fired with the right-mouse button. During the defense, you will need to aim for the cannon turrets at the fort, and engage the wanzers attacking from long range. There will also be wasp gunshops, and an osprey gunship that will release brawler wanzars. Once you held off the wanzers released by dropship, you can now target the fortress buildings at the left and right of the iceburg base. The mission will be completed once both are destroyed - the general picks your team up in a dropship, and says that the missiles didn't come from that base. Sensor locations # After climbing down the first ladder - found on the edge, next to some crates. # First room - left corner. # First storage room - on a crate on the right. # First storage room - on walkways to the left. # Upper corridor connecting first and second storage rooms. # After re-entering the ship - in small dead-end corridor to the right. Data key locations Five data keys are in this mission. # First storage room - under walkway of entrance and between two crates. # Second storage room - upper floor, left corner. # Second storage room - lower floor, back right corner. (Exact pickup area appears to be in front of the lift...) Scrambler locations Seven scramblers are here. # First storage room, lower floor - on a wall on the left. # After re-enteirng the ship - just before you reach the wanzer, on the left wall. Emblem locations # After reaching the outside of the ship for the first time - to the right of the door. Category:Front Mission Evolved Category:Front Mission Evolved campaign